She Will Be Loved
by nativechickeez
Summary: She was always with someone else, if only he could get her to realize that he was the one she was meant to be with. one-shot, song-fic. Mature content.


I bet most of you don`t know this but this is a crossover fic, Matt is from Death Note and June is from Avatar… if I spelled her name right… I probably didn't

Anyways, I just thought I`d say that I will be changing some of the characters so that this story is no longer a cross-over, I really don't know which anime/manga I will be using. So please leave a review and let me know which anime/manga you would like.

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters from Bleach

I do not own the characters from Avatar

I do not own the song She Will Be Loved

~*~*~

**She Will Be Loved**

"_Tried so hard to say goodbye…"_

"_Matt, can you come get me? Please, I need your help."_

"_Don't worry June, I'm on my way."_

That phone call was hours ago, and Matt was still on the road. It was been about four in the morning when the call had come and usually Matt just ignored phone calls that early, but for some reason he knew he had to pick up the phone, and it was a good thing he did. June needed his help, simple as that, and that was why he was driving nearly 100 miles per hour to find her.

Matt's blue car pulled into the crummy hotel lot. _So this is where boyfriend number seven has taken her. _Matt walked up to the front office. "Can I get the key to room 217?" The clerk didn't even look up from his magazine when he gave Matt the key. _Nice Security._

_211… 213… 215… 217._

Matt heard shuffling inside. Matt knocked on the door once, then twice. "June?" his voice rang out.

The shuffling stopped.

"June, are you in there?"

Matt heard the lock turning, and very slowly the door opened to reveal June. And there stood the most beautiful girl Matt had ever seen. Matt's heart did a little flip-flop, and he had butterflies in his stomach, along with the sweaty palms.

_Beauty queen of only 18, she had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her; she always belonged to someone else_

June pulled Matt into the room quickly. Into the darkness.

"Matt! Thank you so much for coming." June walked towards the bed to continue her packing.

"June? Are you okay?"

June sighed. "No… I'm not okay. I just need to get out of here Matt."

"June, you need to tell me what's going on."

June sat down and sighed again. A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked up at Matt.

"He _hit_ me."

Anger consumed Matt. "He what!?"

"It was really stupid. He wanted to go out to some bar, but I wanted him to stay with me. We started arguing, and I pushed him… then he hit me." Tear after tear rolled down June's cheeks.

Matt walked over to the light switch and turned the lights on, and sure enough there was a nasty bruise forming on June's cheek.

"Where is he?"

"Matt, please don't."

"June, where _is_ he?"

"He's gone. I don't know where he is, but I need to get out of here before he comes back."

Matt sighed. "Okay, get your bags in the car."

~*~*~

June slept most of the drive back to Matt's house. She refused to talk about her boyfriend, _I still love him_, she said. But Matt knew better. Love doesn't hurt. If only Matt could get June to realize that.

_June deserves someone better, someone who will always be there for her… someone who wants to take care of her, someone who can give her the world…_

Matt sighed, how many times had she silently pleaded with him to be that guy? How many times had he wanted to be _that_ guy? But he knew, he just knew, that their relationship would end up just the same as all the other ones, he would just be a name to check off her list, and Matt didn't want that, he wanted June to want him just as much as he wanted her, and that's why he couldn't take her into his arms and say those three little words.

Matt brushed his hand against the bruise on June's cheek. "I love you, June."

Matt sighed. _Man, I'm so pathetic._

June stirred from her restless slumber. "Matt?" she looked up towards him. "Where are we?"

"This is where I live now."

"Oh." Was all she said, and then she went to sleep again. Matt sighed.

_I drove all miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

Matt walked over to June's side of the vehicle, opened the door, and tried to wake June, but June wouldn't be woken up so Matt fished his keys out of his pocket opened the door and then walked back and picked up June. He shut the front door with his foot and walked towards his bedroom, he placed June on the bed and covered her with the comforter, and he left his lamp on and the bathroom light on and quietly made a bed in the living room. Matt stayed awake for hours thinking to himself.

_How do I get myself into these situations? Sooner or later that guy is gonna come looking for June and who do you think he's gonna come after... but it really doesn't matter, does it? I mean I love June; I can't just abandon her… right?_

Matt finally fell asleep.

~*~*~

**Matt walked up to June's house and knocked on the door. He waited there patiently until her mother finally answered the door.**

**June's mother smiled, "Oh Matt, come inside."**

**Matt walked in and took his shoes off.**

**June's mother peeked her head around the corner. "I hope you don't mind waiting awhile for June, Matt. She's on a date with her boyfriend."**

**Matt sat down at the table. "She has a boyfriend?"**

"**Yeah, they've been going out for awhile now, I thought you knew."**

**A frown crossed Matt's features and he stood up, "Its getting late out, I think I'll go home now. Tell June I'll call her later."**

"**Okay Matt, make sure you wear a jacket or something, I heard on the news it was gonna rain tonight."**

_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile; ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, she will be loved_

**Hours had passed and still no answer at June's house. Matt decided to give up, maybe he'd call her tomorrow or something.**

**As he was getting into bed, there was a knock on his bedroom door.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Matt?"**

**Matt sat up. "Who is it?"**

"**Its me… June."**

**Matt bolted out of bed and ran to the door, he swung it open and there stood June.**

**June smiled. "Hey Matt."**

**Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Well I was on a date with my boyfriend and I don't know…" June sighed, "We got into a big fight and I told him to take me home and he wouldn't, so I got out of his car and I walked to your house cause mine is only a million miles away. I hope you don't mind if I spend the night." June had a sheepish smile on her face**

_Tap on my window, and knock on my door_

_I wanna make you feel beautiful_

"**Yeah you can stay if you want to, it's not like I'm gonna send you home or anything."**

**June's face lit up and she smiled her most beautiful smile, "Really? Matt you are such a life saver, I don't know what I would've done if you said no. Thank you so much!"**

**That was the last night Matt and June slept together.**

Matt sighed then rubbed his eyes. It'd been forever since he dreamt of that night. It was such a distant memory.

Matt rolled over in a vain attempt to catch more sleep, but there was another memory plaguing his mind yet; and it seemed to Matt that this memory really wanted to be seen.

_June hugged Matt. "I'll call you later tonight, okay Matt?"_

**Matt ran towards June's home and pounded on her front door. "June! Open up!"**

_I know I tend to get so insecure, doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromising moves_

_My heart has fallen; my doors always open to come anytime you want_

**The second floor lights lit up. Then the first floor. Then the door opened and there stood disappointment.**

**June's mother frowned. "Matt, what are you doing? It's 3 in the morning."**

**Matt struggled to catch his breath, "Where's June?! She told me would call me last night and she didn't."**

**The woman sighed. "Matt, June left last night to go live with her father."**

**Matt felt as if the air had been punched out of his guts. "She's gone?" He stumbled down the steps, tripping when he reached the bottom.**

**June's mother stepped out to him and held him close. "I'm really sorry Matt."**

**Matt fought hard to keep the tears back. June had once told him that no girl was ever worth crying for, but she was wrong. Matt felt as if he had only half a heart, the other half carried away in the night while he patiently waited for a phone call that would never come. He was so stupid!**

**Matt swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I-if June calls… can you tell her I said hi?"**

**Her mother nodded.**

**Matt stood up and walked home.**

_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile; ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_She will be loved, she will be loved_

_She will be loved, she will be loved_

Matt gave up trying to sleep, choosing instead to ponder over the last two memories… and the more he pondered the angrier he got, what was wrong with June?! Here he was the perfect guy of her dreams if only she'd open her eyes! He was everything she needed and she was everything he wanted. He loved her!... why couldn't she just love him back?

Matt didn't want to be a little fling, he wanted June to be his and his alone. He wanted her to never want another man, to never be dissatisfied and to never have another reason to cry.

As Matt's inner tirade went on and on, Matt's anger grew and then he bolted off the couch and stomped his way to his bedroom door.

He opened the door, walked in and slammed it shut, startling June awake. "Matt?" June rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing, silly?" she smiled at him.

Matt grabbed her by the shoulders and stared intensely into her eyes. "June, I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to give me an honest answer, can you do that for me?"

June frowned. "Matt what the hell are you doing?"

"Just answer my question, okay?"

June sighed and shook her head. "Alright Matt, ask your question then."

"Do you love me?"

June gasped and closed her eyes. "Matt. You know I love you, okay. You're my best friend."

He shook her and she opened her eyes and glared at him. "No, June. Do you love me? Do you want me? Do you want to be with me?"

June opened her mouth then closed it, she sighed again. "This is really unfair Matt. You can't do this to me."

"I want to know right now. Is this ever gonna go anywhere." He softened his hold on her and his voice. "I need to know if you're ever gonna love me back June."

A tear slid down June's cheek; then another. But June remained silent.

Matt swallowed past his own tears. "June, please. Just tell me the truth."

June stood up and ran out of the room. Minutes later he heard the engine to his car starting. He tried as fast as he could to run outside in time to catch June, but by the time he got to the front door she had driven too far and too fast for him to have any hopes of finding her.

_I know where you hide, alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that 'Goodbye' means nothing at all_

_Cause that kid makes me catch her every time she falls_

He waited for hours and hours but there was no sign of June. He knew eventually she would come back, she wasn't the kind of girl who would take his car and not bring it back.

But before she came back Matt became overcome by his fatigue and finally fell asleep.

When he awoke the sky was dark and he couldn't see a thing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, walking to the front door he turned on the porch light to see if June had come back. Right there in its usual spot in his driveway was his car, and in his car where he believed June belonged was the girl herself. Sleeping. Matt smiled and went out to retrieve June.

As soon as he picked June up in his arms she woke up. "Matt?" June stared at him and her eyes teared up again.

_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile; ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, she will be loved_

"Matt, I'm so sorry."

"June, it's alright, I never should've hurt you like that."

"No Matt, its not that. When I left earlier, I went to see Joey."

Matt frowned, "Who's Joey?"

June sighed. "He was my last boyfriend… the one who hit me," June looked up at him, "I told him that it was over between me and him and that he had to leave me alone or I would press charges against him. You were right Matt, I do love you."

Matt wiped the tears away from June's cheek. "For real June?"

June laughed. "For real, silly."

Matt pulled June towards him and hugged her, after wiping away her tears he finally kissed June for the first time.

June sighed with happiness. "You have no idea how many times I tried so hard to say goodbye."

Matt smirked. "Tried so hard to say goodbye."

Then he claimed her lips again.

"_Tried so hard to say goodbye…"_

_November 14, 2009, 7:30 a.m._

_Smileybug_


End file.
